Reality Of Life
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Dreams are something that people can never truly understand. Dreams that remind him of a past that he cannot have been a part of. A reality that he does not understand. Dreams. Reality. What is his truth of this… "We're…Friends Right?" "Of Course." AkuRoku.
1. Field Trip

A/n: I got the idea for this when I was playing KH Re-coded [Not like I know why when virtually Roxas has really nothing to do with the game for the most part ^^;]. I really hope people like this story. It is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction but I have made a Kingdom hearts video. If you want look for it. It's called [KH] Roxas is just Desperate For Them To See.

Summary: Dreams are something that people can never truly understand. Dreams that remind him of a past that he cannot have been a part of. A reality that he does not understand. Dreams…Reality…What is his truth of this…what is his Reality of Life? _"We're…Friends Right?" "Of Course."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reality Of Life…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em> "We're…Friends Right?"<em>

_"Of Course."_

**_Fading From My Memory…_**

**_The Sorrows Of Memory…_**

**_Memories That I Don't Remember…_**

**_Who Are These People…_**

**_Xion._**

**_Axel._**

**_Sora._**

**_Riku._**

**_Who Are You?_**

**_Who Am I?_**

**_ What Is Reality?_**

* * *

><p>It all just started with a simple field trip to a place called "The Castle That Never Was"…but then from there it started to get bad.<p>

* * *

><p>"Roxas!" Hayner yelled as I walked over. We were all getting ready for our field trip to a Castle. My friends and I were all thrilled to get to go out of the town for the first time in a while. Not to mention this place was supposed to be a place where we could see things that you didn't see in the normal day in a life type of thing. Not to mention it had cost us a pretty penny to come on this field trip with the class. It's worth it!<p>

"Hey guys." I said as I walked over, my backpack on my back. I noticed Seifer looking over at us and then I watched him sigh and walk over, him and Hayner instantly glaring at one another. Olette [Sorry if spelled wrong I am fighting spell check] sighed and waved to us as she had to go to the girls line. I had forgotten until now that out of Seifer's gang was the only one going on the trip. And of course because of this he had ended up in our group. This was not going to be a good trip with Seifer and Hayner in the same room. After all they really did hate one another to the point they could strangle each other…which of course was something that Pence and I dreaded since we knew they could very well get to that point with how close we were all going to be for the whole trip. Well at least we knew we could hold them back for the most part to keep them from killing one another…or at least I hoped that we could. I didn't want to have to tell the teacher that they killed one another.

"Hey," Pence replied and smiled, ignoring the glares and the hate vibes that the other two let off as they glared at one another. I smiled at him then glanced at the other two. Well no arguing yet, that was a plus right? Well I hoped it showed they wouldn't be fighting the whole time and we could actually sleep at night. Well at least that was something that should happen if they argued all day and wore one another out past the point to where they would just pass out from being so tired…I can hope can't I? Eheh… Well with that we all started to get onto the bus for the ride up to our field trip spot. Though something is bugging me. Just something is making me...get a feeling that something will go wrong at this place. I don't know what it could be...but it's something. Something is just there that doesn't settle right with me...but I'm sure if I told my friends they would think I was crazy, so I guess I will just have to figure out why I am so uncomfortabule when the time comes for me to know...I hope anyways.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Pain Of Life.<span>**_

_**Pain That I Hate.**_

_**Why Can't They See**_

_**What Tears Me Apart?**_

_**They Don't See It But...**_

_**I See What They Can't...**_

_**I See Creatures, Monsters.**_

_**These Things Make No Sense.**_

_**I Have Memories Of Things I Don't...**_

_**I Just Don't Know What Is Wrong At All...**_

_**Where Am I In This World?**_

_**I Am So Confused With This.**_

_**Axel.**_

_**Xion.**_

_**Please Tell Me...Who Are You?**_

* * *

><p>It took us about a few hours to get to the place, but it was worth it in the end. The building was amazing. It was large, reaching into the sky where a heart shaped moon lay in the sky. All of us were standing in awe at the sight. It…was almost as if we were living in a dream. However my dream slowly came to be a reality. I hadn't noticed anyone come closer, I hadn't noticed the person from the place, who owned it, come over and talk to the teacher. I did notice someone else though. Someone from my dream that…that just couldn't be there…right? Someone that was in a dream of mine couldn't be here…but he was standing right in front of me, as real as day…<p>

"Hey Roxas what's wrong?" I hear Hayner ask me, and I feel my mom's gaze on my back. But I can't reply. Something is keeping me from telling them what I am feeling, what I am thinking. I just can't word it…I…I…oh what do I do? Something was itching at me not to come here, and now maybe I know why…Axel. Yes his name is Axel…but who is he? I…I'm so lost. I know his name, but that is all I know. Nothing more about him, about who he is, about why I know him. I know nothing of that anymore.

Finally I think I have enough words in my head to reply just before the teacher starts to lead us inside. Well…maybe I can see what is wrong with me now…that is…if my dreams are a reality that I don't know about.

**_Dreams are far away._**

**_Dreams can never awaken reality._**

**_That is unless reality is actually the dream…_**

**_A Dream where what you see is the truth..._**

**_Dreams..._**

**_Reality..._**

**_What is the truth of the matter..._**

**_You will have to figure it out Roxas._**

* * *

><p>W<em>e are sitting there on the tower, laughing, but the laugh feels empty to me for some reason. Axel smiles at me and I feel his arms around my shoulders. He smiles at me and I feel a warmth in my chest. I smile back and lean on him. This feels so right to me, to be so close to him. He starts talking, but then his face grows searious and upset.<em>

_"Roxas you wont ever leave me right?" He asks me and I look at him and sigh._

_"Oh Axel, why do you ask me those questions? You know nothing could ever tear me apart from you..."_

_"I know Roxas...I know...but I feel...I feel like you will be taken from me one day..."_

_"Never think that Axel..." I whisper and kiss him softly. "Never..."_


	2. Signal Rose and a Note

A/n: Ello~ Well it's been a long time since I touched at this story...but not too many people read it so :/ Anyways here is the next chapter for "Reality Of Life"

Pairings: AkuRokuXi (Axel x Roxas x Xion), Akuroku, RiSo (Riku x Sora), Seifer x Roxas, Other pairings will be added.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reality of Life 02<em>**

**_Signal Rose and a Note_**

* * *

><p><em>Dreams are something that people can never truly understand. Dreams that remind him of a past that he cannot have been a part of. A reality that he does not understand. Dreams. Reality. What is his truth of this… "We're…Friends Right?" "Of Course." AkuRoku.<em>

* * *

><p>We were all walked inside the building and we started to get assigned room numbers by someone that said his name was Xigbar or something like that anyways. We still remained in our groups, because our teacher wanted us in our groups all of the time, literally. However when my friends and I go to the end of the line, since we were the last, there were no rooms left. "Don't worry." He told us. "We have another room…and honestly it's in better condition than these. You girls to. There is a room for you." Olette, Chlorite, Ion, and Axena hadn't gotten rooms ether. I really wonder how there was not enough room for everyone in this one hallway. Not like our teacher seemed to notice. She was more focused on Xigbar for some reason or another. He led us to two rooms, side by side. They had roman numerals above them like all the doors did in the hallway. The number above the door we were going to was XIII, otherwise known as 13. And above the girls room was XIIII, 14 but in an odd way. Our teacher would be sharing a room with the girls. Without another word Xigbar walked off, not bothering to say anymore to any of us.<p>

Hayner looked uneasy as he looked at the door to the room, but I opened it without another word. As soon as I took a step into the room I felt something hit me. Some type of memory maybe? I…I just don't know but I feel like something is wrong. What is wrong maybe? Well to tell you the truth I swear that it's the room it's self…not to mention next to the three way bunk bed there is a signal bed…with a red rose on it…and a note that had my name on it.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the hour Hayner wouldn't stop telling me that someone was stalking me, mostly because of the rose and the note on the signal bed. Pence was just confused on the matter and Seifer thought someone was playing a prank on me or something. After all of this they told me that I was to be the one sleeping in the signal bed against the other wall. I hated them for that, but oh well. If something like this was happening I should see who was trying to get my attention…but there were still questions I had that needed to be answered. Who? Who was the one that wanted the attention from me? I mean no girl like me, and I know no one else but a girl would play this prank unless it was a boy that was trying to make Hayner mad for some reason. Well I just hoped it was someone that really didn't want my attention. I already had a crush on someone, and if things went well…he would know soon enough. Or so I hoped…oh god…<p>

Well anyways this day can't get much worse…well that is only until I read the note to see what it says…I wonder what it says but I won't read it until the others are asleep so none of them know what it says. Well that is a while away considering that we still have to eat dinner. I just hoped that it would come sooner or later. I just couldn't wait to open the note, and see what was written inside of it. Maybe it was…a…love letter?

* * *

><p>Dinner was at 5:00pm sharp, and by then everyone was starving. Our Chaperons went to our groups and led each of us down to the dining hall. For my group my mom was the person in charge of us, she knew us all the best and could easily tell what we were thinking. "Roxas, Honey." She said to me and I blinked and looked up at her with a confused look. I wondered why she was looking nervous. "I heard that you got a rose and a note with your name on it on the signal bed in your room." She paused, as my heart beat started to start up harder and harder. What was she trying to get at? Did she want to see the note that I didn't even know what it said on it. "I want you…please tell me what is on the note Roxas. I am worried about you dear, more so this sounds like some kind of-" She stopped when we bumped into someone. That someone…happened to be the one I saw in my dreams. The red haired wonder himself, Axel. He rubbed his head somewhat and then let out a smile…but…it was fake?<p>

"I'm sorry Miss, didn't mean to run into you." He said, moving his hands as he talked. I realized then that he was a hand talker, only talking with his hands. Those gestures were more than the words that came from his mouth. I could tell my mother was looking at him with interest, of course. My parents were divorced, and for some reason my mother had a thing for people with spiky hair [explains why my hair spike doesn't it?]. But then I felt his gaze on me. "…Roxas right?" He said, but there was a tone in his voice that I didn't really understand. I nodded and he smiled at me. "Axel," He replied to me, his hands still moving. I knew his name though already, from my dreams…and that look on his face…it brought something forth that hit me hard for some reason. He looks sad, but at the same time I could see friendliness in his eyes. "Got it memorized Roxas?" He asked, a smile coming back onto his face but it wasn't like the one he gave my mom…this one was…more so real than anything else. He looked…so different when he looked at me…why…why me?

"Hey Axel…come on we should go…" A new voice spoke and I blinked as Axel nodded to whoever was speaking, but as he turned around his eyes stayed on me. My heart kept beating as he walked away from me…and for some reason I started to feel a steady waterfall of tears start to come from my eyes. My mom looked at me in worry and started to wipe them away but…then I saw Axel turn around. His eyes widened considerably and he ran over and gave me a worried look. My mother blinked at this act but said nothing on the matter. Axel frowned softly and whipped the tears away like my mom tried to, but the tears started to stop slowly. A smile on his face, but this one seemed even better than the last one. "Awwww so cute~" The other person sang that appeared, a rusty almost blond hair and smiling, carefree.

Axel turned around and hit him on the head before turning back to me and murmuring. "Read the note alright? I'll be waiting." He then chased the carefree one who was laughing, trying to avoid getting hit again. I stood there and blushed softly. I think I know who wrote me that letter now...and who sent me the rose.

* * *

><p>At dinner I was sitting with all of my friends but then I felt a hand on my shoulder when I was about to say something. I blinked and turned around, but no one was there. I frowned then turned back to my friends who were laughing. I smiled before suddenly I felt something was taken from me. I placed a hand over my heart as my eyes widened.<p>

_"Axel...I feel hurt...but we can't feel can we?" I asked and he looked at me with a frown, leaning in and capturing my lips with his own. I moaned as he held me close. We were sitting in his room, on his bed, and he was holding me ever so close. I wanted to fall into him, to let him take my entire being..._

"Eh? Roxas?" Hayner was holding onto my shoulder, eyes showing worry. I just smiled at him then I kept eating silently, trying not to show him that something was indeed wrong with me... I couldn't think about this right now either.

* * *

><p>I escaped to the roof after eating to read the note, trying not to let my heart beat to fast as I finally got there. I sat down on the roof and then took the note out. I swallowed and looked at it for a long moment before I opened it up and softly began to read it.<p>

_You need to remember who I am, the one you loved so long ago. You need to know who I really am, please, remember me… Remember everything my little Roxy. I love you despite that we have no hearts…and we are not supposed to have a heart either. Yet, still I love you. You told me that you would be there for me, forever, that you would never go anywhere then…in the blink of an eye, you were gone. I've searched for you all over Roxas, and I didn't find you. Only now do I find you and I also find out that you have been _there._ I need you back No. 13 Roxas…you are part of this place and I miss you so much…why can't you come back to me? We were friends, lovers, can't you see that? Can't you come back to me? Please Roxas… Please… I love you._

_-Axel_

My heart hurt and I pulled the note close to me, holding it close. What was this about? I didn't understand, and I hurt so badly. Axel…the red haired wonder himself…what was he trying to tell me? I whimpered before feeling arms around me. Blinking I turned and my eyes widened at who it was.


	3. Love Returned, Love Forgotten

A/n: Chapter three of "Reality Of Life".

Pairings: AkuRokuXi (Axel x Roxas x Xion), Akuroku, RiSo (Riku x Sora), Seifer x Roxas, Other pairings will be added.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reality of Life 03<em>**

**_Love Returned, Love Forgotten_**

* * *

><p><em>Dreams are something that people can never truly understand. Dreams that remind him of a past that he cannot have been a part of. A reality that he does not understand. Dreams. Reality. What is his truth of this…? "We're…Friends Right?" "Of Course." AkuRoku.<em>

* * *

><p>Seifer was behind me, smiling at me. I blushed deeply then smiled and leaned against him. "What was the note about?" It was unusual to see him like this, but I admit, it was rather nice. A soft hand was ran through my hair, and I realized I was trying not to cry as I moved closer to him. I knew why as well… I knew why I was trying not to cry. The note, Axel, he loved me…but I didn't love him. I knew I didn't. I knew that I didn't love him at all…but it hurt to think that. "Roxas…let me see…" He whispered and I shook my head, not able to speak but…I just couldn't… I couldn't let him see this…I just couldn't. "Roxas please…" He whispered and I swallowed, silently handing it to him, hesitantly but I did... He took it, and he read it. Anger, jealousy, it flashed through his eyes as he handed it back. I put it back in my pocket before he pulled me close…and...<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to make of this…Seifer, the person I had a crush on, was kissing me on the lips…and deeply. I blushed and closed my eyes, it felt so good. I let him pull me onto his lap, my chest now pressing against his chest. Warm, so warm, he was just so warm. I loved it... He kissed me deeply, his tongue ran across my lips and I willingly opened my mouth.<p>

_"Ax...ah-ah..." I moaned as he sucked on my chest, more so my most sensitive area. It felt so good. I felt his hand travel lower and I panicked then. "A-Ax...n-no...no-not..." I stopped stammering as his hand rubbed my length, and oh...it felt so good._

_"Yes my little Roxy?" He purred and I couldn't speak, I wanted him to keep rubbing there. It felt so good! Dang it...so...so...good...ah... My mind was being lost to the pleasure he was bringing me._

"Roxas?" Seifer's voice was in my ear and I shivered. "Is something wrong? You seem like there is something on you're mind..." He frowned softly at me and I shivered again. My lower areas ached to be touched...but I didn't want to admit it. However, he seemed to notice something was wrong. His hand moved to my hips and I let out a small hiss. He chuckled and pulled me closer our bodies touching close. It made me moan and he chuckled. "I get it...you're...aroused?" He asked and I blushed. No. I couldn't be.

"Roxas."

* * *

><p>I turned my head a bit to see a blond that had come onto the roof. How he knew my name, I had no idea. I frowned a bit as I saw him lean back, watching us. "..." He didn't say anything, but he was watching closely. Finally, he said. "Well, never thought I would see you again like this." Who was he? I had no idea what he was saying to me at all...and Seifer clearly didn't like it.<p>

"How do you know Roxas?" Seifer asked plainly, eyes narrowing. How? Well that was nice now wasn't it? The blonde chuckled and a stair seemed to come from nowhere. He strung it and closed his eyes, seemingly thinking about his answer for a moment. Seifer held me close, growling. Was it wrong that I still felt aroused by all of this? Agh...stupid reactions to touches...

"Demyx is my name." The blonde finally spoke and I looked at him. "And I've known Roxas for quite a while, sadly though, he can't seem to remember any of it... Poor Axel... You don't remember what you two had once upon a time...and that is sad..." He strung a sad note and closed his eyes. "After all, you two were really cute together, and you trusted him with everything...but now." His eyes went cold as he looked at Seifer. "You decide to go with a_ somebody. _That is just not right Roxas! I mean...we have no hearts, so why should we be with someone that can feel unlike us?"

"W-what are you saying?" I stuttered and he frowned. "I have a heart! S-saying I don't is just wrong!" I cried and clenched my fists. "I-I don't know how you know me! I don't care but...I...I...I just don't understand!" Finally it was out. "I don't know who any of you are, and why you act like you kn-"

_"Axel...we're...friends...right?"_

I stopped and put a hand on my head, wincing.

_"Roxas...do you want me to go any further?" His hands trailed down my chest and then lower, touching me lightly. I made a sound and he shuddered in interest. He loved my reactions and I know it, but I didn't understand..._

"N-no."

_He held me tight and I leaned into him, he was warm, and I liked it. He...he was so...so different...He acted like he loved me but did he really? I don't know...we have no hearts. What is the real thing for me and what is nothing but a dream that I want to believe but I know…that it isn't probably for real._

_"I love you."_

_I say the words too, wanting to believe them. "I love you too."_

"Don't you see Roxas...? You loved Axel first! Even if you thought you had no heart, you loved him!" Demyx said and bit his lip. "…he chose you over anyone else…" I just had one thing that I really wanted to say to that. There was only that one thing…because I didn't want to remember things that were not true. I couldn't…it was all nothing but a dream. It had to be…

"It's nothing but a dream, I don't love him, I don't know you! Leave me alone! I just want to forget all of these scenes in my head…!" I cried and put my hands on my head, shaking my head. "Stop these fake images and words I hear in my mind. It's not real! None of it is reality!" I yelled and then I heard something. My cerulean blue eyes looked up and I spotted the red-head himself.

"Do you really feel that way about what we had?"

* * *

><p><em>"Sora."<em>

* * *

><p>"I love you Roxas...and I don't want you to forget that...please...remember who you are! Don't...remember Sora...or this life...remember Roxas."<p> 


End file.
